helljefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ziegen-Schwadron - Goat Squadron
Das Ziegen-Schwadron (eingedeutscht) bzw. Goat Squadron, von der Mitgliedern auch scherzhaft als Billys 'n Geiß genannt, war jene verwegene Rotte, unter deren bunter Flagge sich Ziegenkönich Robert, sein Bruder Jox Ziegenbock und ihre Kameraden von der Normandie bis nach Berlin durch den Zweiten Weltkrieg schlugen. Nicht nur ihr Ruf, auch ihre stets unorthodox-gewagten Methoden, die zahlreichen berühmt gewordenen Schlachten und außergewöhnlich bunt gemischten Mitglieder brachte ihnen mehr als nur einen Platz in den Geschichtsbüchern ein... Goat Squadron Theme Geschichte → Band of Goats - Wir waren Ziegen Auf dem Weg nach Berlin... Erstes Kapitel: Dover Im Ziegenschloss wollte Jungkönig Robert nicht mehr länger dumm rumsitzen, also machen Jox (gezwungenermaßen) und er sich auf nach Great Britain, um in den Zweiten Menschenweltkrieg gegen "das Böse" einzutreten. Nach einigen Startschwierigkeiten von wegen Gehorsam und Befehle befolgen und sowas springen die beiden schließlich von den berüchtigten Kreidefelsen, um im Schnelldurchgang Fallschirmjäger zu werden, und der begeisterte Kommandant zeichnet sie mit dem Distinguished Flying Cross aus. Zweites Kapitel: Flughafen von North Witham, Normandie Der Ankunft am US-Army-Flughafen und ihrer Zuteilung zu den "Screaming Eagles" folgt sogleich der Nachtsprung vor dem D-Day, der aber gehörig schief geht und die Boys einmal quer über das dunkle Land verteilt. Jox sammelt auf seiner Suche nach Robert die ersten späteren Kameraden ein, unter ihnen Jeff Cooper, Stainway und Lady. Ein kleines Robertsches Schamützel später und dem Wiedertreffen an einem provisorischen HQ stellt Major Seb das provisorische Schwadron erstmal zusammen schaltet ein nahes Eisenbahndepot aus. Gestärkt durch den Sieg erringt das Squad mit Unterstützung einiger Shermans die Schlacht um Ramelle zu Gunsten der Befreier. Zwo-Eins: Ein Langer Weg nach Berlin Die verschiedenen Meinungen, Ansichten, Nationalitäten und andere Differenzen halten die Schwadronisten (und Tinnen, Harper bewahre!) ordentlich auf Trab, während sie sich durch eine besetzte Normandie boxen und feststellen, dass das nur zusammen richtig was wird! Drittes Kapitel: Paris Die französische Hauptstadt liegt in greifbarer Nähe, als die Boys und das Girl die Résistance mit Waffenlieferungen für die baldige Befreung versorgen. Jox lernt Amélie kennen und lieben, einen Abend am Lagerfeuer später macht sie ihn zum Mann. Am nächsten Morgen erreicht das Camp die schreckliche Nachricht, dass französische Jugendliche von SS-Einheiten als Geiseln exekutiert wurden, und Albert Grenouille, der örtliche Anführer, bläst sofort zum Angriff auf Schloss Versailles, es geht los! In einem spektakulären Gefecht erobern die mutigen Kämpfer und Kämpferinnen Seite an Seite mit dem Goat Squadron ihre geliebte Hauptstadt zurück. Drei-Eins: Champagner Landstraßen Auf ihrem Weg von Paris an die Mosel werden die Jungs Zeugen eines Kriegsverbrechens an gefangenen Wehrmachtssoldaten, durch Roberts entschiedenes Einschreiten entgeht der letzte Überlebende - Hans-Fritz Wüstler - dem grausamen Schicksal und muss wohl oder übel in der Mitte des Schwadrons mitkommen, bis er ins nächste POW-Camp abgeschoben werden kann, sehr zum Missfallen der anderen Mitstreiter. Als die Ziegen in einen Hinterhalt geraten und vom Nachschub abgeschnitten werden, erweist sich der Kraut als unerwarteter Lebensretter: Die verletzten Jeff und Piano versteckt er in einem Minibunker und lotst alle nachrückenden Wehrmachtseinheiten geschickt in die Irre, sodass sie den allierten Panzern direkt vor die Rohre laufen. Zum Dank nimmt die Goat Brigade ihn stolz als Undercover-Mitglied auf. Viertes Kapitel: Lothringen & Maginot Den harten Widerstand der kaiserlichen Festungsanlagen rund um die lothringische Hauptstadt zu brechen scheint schier unmöglich, weshalb das Schwadron stattdessen in Thionville sein Glück versuchen soll. Robert wird bei der Explosion der letzten intakten Moselbrücke beinahe mit in den Tod gerissen und liegt fortan im Koma, die anderen unterstützen die regulären Truppen bei der Einnahme der Festung Königsmacher, bevor sie zur Maginotlinie vorstoßen. Im kleinen Ort Veckring am Hackenberg erwartet sie jedoch eine böse Überraschung in Gestalt mehrerer Achtundachziger, zweier Tiger und einer Staffel Wehrmachtsarmisten, die sämtliche Tanks abschießen und beinahe ein Massaker per MG-42 anrichten, hätte da nicht ein Ziegenbock heimlich eine der Großkatzen bemannt und à la Robert die ganzen Verteidigungsstellungen zermöbelt. Der Sieg schmeckt bitter, Major Seb stirbt an seinen schweren Wunden. Fünftes Kapitel: Weihnachten in Dillingen an der Saar Die ganze Front ist eingeschneit. Die Ardennenoffensive hat den Westwall völlig vereisen lassen, die Goat Brigade steckt nach schwersten Kämpfen in der zerstörten Industriestadt fest, zurück über den zugefrorenen Fluss können sie nicht ohne von der feindlichen Artillerie auseinandergerupft zu werden. Am 24. Dezember hat Robert schließlich genug gefroren, stellt sich den Kontrahenten und bekommt tatsächlich einen Weihnachtsfrieden zustande: Gemeinsam teilen die sonst so verbitterten Seiten Essen, Trinken, Lieder, Beisammensein, kleine Geschenke, Briefe, Karten, Gewehre und und und. Am nächsten Morgen kommen Hauptmann und Captain überein, dass das Glück der heiligen Nacht auch länger wären mag, wenn die Kanoniere ihre Augen vielleicht ausnahmsweise mal auf den geschmückten Tannenbaum anstelle des verscheiten Saareises richten, und so zieht sich das Ziegen-Schwadron friedlich auf den Oberlimberg zurück. Sechstes Kapitel: Eifel & Japs Am 19. und 20. Februar durchbricht die US-Army den Orscholzriegel und rückt bis Trier vor. Von hier aus späht das Goat Squadron durch die nach wie vor als unsicher geltende Eifel, gabelt Wilhelma Braun, eine fanatische Volkssturmfrau, und Iwan Kaléko, einen kriegsgefangenen Russen, auf, ehe sie auf Takeshi Kobayashi, seine Banzais und ihr düsteres Geheimnis trifft... Sechs-Eins: Moral Bombing Robert fliegt in einer Spitfire als Begleitflugzeug für US-Bomberstaffeln und erlebt den Horror eines nächtlichen Feuersturms von oben mit... Siebtes Kapitel: Die Brücke von Remagen "Da steht ja noch ne Brücke - c'mon, die holen wir uns!" Auf der anderen Uferseite stöbern Hans und Jox in einem Scharfschützennest Mika Törni auf, der zugibt nicht auf die Amerikaner geschossen zu haben, als er bemerkte, mit welch Wagemut sie den Rheinübergang nahmen. Da sein Gewehrlauf kalt und seine Begeisterung für das Goat Squadron bombastisch ist, darf auch er sich der Truppe anschließen. Achtes Kapitel: Hadamar Die kleine Stadt nahe Limburg scheint zunächst nicht ungewöhnlich, bis die Boys und Girls die Todesfabrik der schrecklichen Euthanasie entdecken und kaum fassen können, was hier vorgefallen ist. Robert bekommt den Kommandanten der Einrichtung zu fassen und prügelt das Dritte Reich aus ihm heraus, die anderen Schwadronisten erschießen das mordende Personal und zwingen die Einwohner zum Aufräumen der bodenlosen Schweinerei. Acht-Eins: Katz-und-Maus-Spiel An der Lahn auf dem Weg nach Gießen fährt das Dritte Reich ein äußerst schweres Geschütz gegen das Ziegen-Schwadron auf... Neuntes Kapitel: Festung Harz Captain Gent und seinen Panzergrenadieren scheitern Mal um Mal an den schweren Geschützen, die Bad Lauterberg, das Tor zur Festung Harz, mit letztem Aufgebot blutig verteidigen. Robert fällt beim britischen Major Banton in Ungnade, als die Ziegen ausgelassen und mit viel Alkohol in Einbeck feiern, sogleich übernimmt das harsche Regime des alten Engländers die Führung der Spezialtruppe und schickt sie mitten hinein in das Gemetzel am Fuß der fichtenbewaldeten Berge. Die Boys und Girls decken ihren Anführer, der besorgt mit Jox eine Dampflok aus Nordhausen und stellt einen Zug zusammen, sehr zum Missfallen Bantons. Als dieser Robert Rang und Namen aberkennen will, stellt sich das Schwadron mit gezückten Waffen gegen den Briten, der schwört sie vor das Kriegsgericht zu bringen. Am nächsten Morgen gelingt der waghalsige Durchbruch, der Zug ist so schnell, dass ihn die Geschütze zu spät bemerken und er in ihrem toten Winkel angekommen ist, bevor schlimmer Schaden angerichtet werden kann. Gegen die befestigten Infanteriestellungen fährt Roberts Ass im Ärmel zwei K5-Eisenbahngeschütze im nahen Göttingen auf und zermöbelt den Widerstand, viel zu kämpfen ist nicht mehr, die verbliebenen Soldaten ergeben sich kampflos. Banton will Robert auf offener Straße für sein erneutes Missachten von Befehlen erschießen, tritt dabei aber auf eine Landmine und sprengt sich selbst in die Luft. Das Squad knattert gemächlich hinauf auf den Brocken und besetzt den höchsten Gipfel des Nordens, das Kriegsende naht. Zehntes Kapitel: Am Ziel Die Sowjets haben Berlin eingenommen, Hitler ist tot, über dem Reichstag weht die Rote Fahne. Vom Feldflugplatz Ballenstedt macht sich das Schwadron zum letzten Abenteuer auf: Per Fallschirm springen die Boys und Girls über der zerstörten Hauptstadt ab und treffen als erste Westallierte auf die russischen Kontaktleute, die sie freudig empfangen. In den Sommermonaten urlauben die erschöpften Helden in Berlin, weilen der Potsdamer Konferenz bei, schmieden Zukunftspläne und kehren heim. Mitglieder BBF "Captain" Robert & "Sarge" Jox *Status: beide W.I.A., Lebendig *Zugehörigkeit: 101st Airbone Division *Rang: Private, Sergant, Lieutnant, Captain ®; Private, Corporal, Sergant, Lieutnant (J) *Aufgaben: Führung, Planung, Kommando sowie Vize; daneben gelegentlich Springer & Fahrer *Auftreten & Charakterzüge: Zwei Brüder auf der Jagd nach dem Sinn und Glück des Lebens... *Waffen: Tommy Gun "Gertrud" (verschenkt), MG42 & Panzerschreck, StG-44 & Luger ®; M1 Garand (kaputt geschossen), Thompson M1 "Elli" , Marlin M1894 & Luger (J) *Auszeichnungen: Distinguished Flying Cross (beide), Médaille de la Résistance (Jox), Purple Heart (beide), Medal of Honor (beide), Orden des Großen Vaterländischen Krieges Erster Klasse (Robert) & Zweiter Klasse (Jox) Yankees Seb "Major" Reiter *Status: K.I.A. *Zugehörigkeit: 101st Airbone Division *Rang: Captain, Major *Aufgaben: Anführen der Brigade *Auftreten & Charakterzüge: Eine Seele von Anführer. Liebt seine Boys (und das Girl) über alles und lässt es sich nicht nehmen, dies auch anderen gegenüber zu äußern. *Waffen: Grease Gun M3 & Colt M1911 *Auszeichnungen: Medal of Honor (posthum) Jeff "The Killer" Cooper *Status: Lebendig *Zugehörigkeit: 82st Airbone Division *Rang: Priavte, Corporal, Sergant *Aufgaben: Sturmsoldat *Auftreten & Charakterzüge: Farmboy aus Utah, wurde in seiner alten Kompanie damit ordentlich aufgezogen. War außerdem der erste, den Jox nach der Landung in der Normandie mitten in der Nacht gefunden hat und ihm seitdem nicht mehr von der Seite gewichen ist. *Waffen: Grease Gun M3 & Sebs M1911 (nach Hackenberg) *Auszeichnungen: Silver Star & Orden des Großen Vaterländischen Krieges Zweiter Klasse Stanley "Dad" Smith *Status: W.I.A., Lebendig *Zugehörigkeit: V. Corps *Rang: *Aufgaben: MG-Unterstützung *Auftreten & Charakterzüge: Patriot. Träumt von nichts anderem als Adolf persönlich die Birne wegzuschießen und als Held zu seiner schwangeren Freundin zurückzukehren. *Waffen: M1A1-Karabiner, S&W Model 10 & Browning M1919 (Schütze) *Auszeichnungen: Purple Heart & Bronze Star Paul "Lady" Miller *Status: Lebendig *Zugehörigkeit: 4th Infantry Division *Rang: *Aufgaben: Scharfschütze *Auftreten & Charakterzüge: Schwul. Versucht sowohl sich selbst als auch die anderen zu begreifen und umgekehrt. Kann auf drei Kilometer einem Kraut ein zweites Arschloch schießen. *Waffen: Springfield M1903, Walther PPK & Browning M1919 (Co-Schütze) *Auszeichnungen: Silver Star & Orden des Großen Vaterländischen Krieges Zweiter Klasse Alexander "Bacchus" Duster *Status: Lebendig *Zugehörigkeit: 1st US-Army, 2nd Infantry Division *Rang: *Aufgaben: Infanterist *Auftreten & Charakterzüge: Trinkt gerne mehr, als ihm gut bekommt. Ist außerdem ein echter Muskelmann und hat ordentlich Kraft. *Waffen: M1 Garand & Browning M1919 (Co-Schütze No. 2) *Auszeichnungen: Bronze Star & Orden des Großen Vaterländischen Krieges Zweiter Klasse Olivia "Harper" Jackson *Status: Lebendig *Zugehörigkeit: 2nd US-Army, 17th Armored Division *Rang: *Aufgaben: Sturmsoldatin, Fahrerin *Auftreten & Charakterzüge: Gab sich als Kerl aus, um mit nach Europa genommen zu werden. Kratzbürstig und unerschrocken - legt sich auch gerne mal mit Majoren oder Obersten an, wenn ihr was nicht passt -, im Inneren aber eine hilfsbereite und nette Seele, die vor allem als die akzeptiert werden möchte, die sie ist. *Waffen: MP40/I & M1911 *Auszeichnungen: Silver Star & Orden des Großen Vaterländischen Krieges Zweiter Klasse Sam "Piano" Steinway *Status: W.I.A., Lebendig *Zugehörigkeit: 82st Airbone Division *Rang: *Aufgaben: Mittelschwerer Sturm bis Unterstützung *Auftreten & Charakterzüge: Schwarzamerikaner. Spielt wundervoll Klavier. *Waffen: Bren-LMG & Walther P38 *Auszeichnungen: Purple Heart, Silver Star & Orden des Großen Vaterländischen Krieges Zweiter Klasse Michael "Gideon" Jordan *Status: Lebendig *Zugehörigkeit: 1st US-Army, 29th Infantry Division, 116th Regiment *Rang: *Aufgaben: Sturmsoldat *Auftreten & Charakterzüge: Schwarzamerikaner. Basketball liegt ihm im Blut. *Waffen: BAR & Beretta M1934 *Auszeichnungen: Silver Star & Orden des Großen Vaterländischen Krieges Zweiter Klasse Ahörners George "Mounty" Dunne *Status: Lebendig *Zugehörigkeit: 3rd Canadian Division, 6th Armored Division *Rang: *Aufgaben: Scharfschütze oder Infanterist *Auftreten & Charakterzüge: *Waffen: Kanadisches Enfield (M1917), Sten Mk II Canadian & S&W Victory Snubnose *Auszeichnungen: Silver Star & Orden des Großen Vaterländischen Krieges Zweiter Klasse Tommys Gordon "Sir" McDuff *Status: W.I.A., Lebendig *Zugehörigkeit: 3rd British Army, 9th Brigade, 2nd Bataillon "Royal Ulster Rifles" *Rang: *Aufgaben: *Auftreten & Charakterzüge: Liebt seinen Tee und seiner Großmutter Servis über alles. Ist very british. *Waffen: M1A1 & Enfield No. 2 *Auszeichnungen: Silver Star, George Cross & Orden des Großen Vaterländischen Krieges Zweiter Klasse James "Blond" Adams *Status: D.O.W. *Zugehörigkeit: 185th Brigade, 1st Bataillon "Royal Norfolk Regiment" *Rang: *Aufgaben: Mittelschwerer Sturm bis Unterstützer *Auftreten & Charakterzüge: *Waffen: Lewis-Maschinengewehr *Auszeichnungen: Purple Heart & Military Cross (posthum) Paddys Sean "Green" South *Status: Lebendig *Zugehörigkeit: 8th Brigade, 2nd Royal Irish (Ein Ire kämpft nicht gerne unter der Krone - da es außerdem die Zweite Irische seit dem Ersten Weltkrieg nicht mehr gab, gehörte er eigentlich dem East Yorkshire Regiment an) *Rang: *Aufgaben: Sturmunterstützer *Auftreten & Charakterzüge: Mag keine Briten und spielt wundervoll Dudelsack. Trägt stolz den traditionellen Schottenrock, auch wenn er kein Horseface ist. *Waffen: Irisches Enfield & "Peter the Painter" (Mauser C96) *Auszeichnungen: Military Medal For Gallantry with Honour & Orden des Großen Vaterländischen Krieges Zweiter Klasse Poilus François "The Pariser" Matthieu *Status: Lebendig *Zugehörigkeit: Armée française *Rang: *Aufgaben: Sturmunterstützer *Auftreten & Charakterzüge: Kann selbst aus schimmligem Brot und dünner Suppe ein Fünf-Sterne-Menü zaubern. Ist très français. *Waffen: Chauchat-LMG, Lebel M1886 & Sainte Etienne 8mm *Auszeichnungen: Croix de Guerre & Orden des Großen Vaterländischen Krieges Zweiter Klasse Krauts Hans-Fritz "Medic" Würstler *Status: Lebendig *Zugehörigkeit: Wehrmacht *Rang: *Aufgaben: Medic *Auftreten & Charakterzüge: Sanitäter, flickt alles und jeden wieder vernünftig zusammen. Kämpft lieber für das richtige als für das faschistische Vaterland. *Waffen: Karabiner 98k & Mauser HSC *Auszeichnungen: Royal Red Cross, Silver Star, Combat Medical Badge (nach dem Krieg) & Orden des Großen Vaterländischen Krieges Zweiter Klasse (kein WitzWenn das die Sowjets gewusst hätten...) Wilhelma "Frau" Braun *Status: Lebendig *Zugehörigkeit: Volkssturm *Rang: *Aufgaben: Sturmsoldatin *Auftreten & Charakterzüge: Anfangs voll gegen die Truppe und führertreu wurde sie bald ein ebenso unersetzbares Mitglied wie alle anderen - ... *Waffen: Volkssturmgewehr & Reichsrevolver *Auszeichnungen: Bronze Star, Orden des Großen Vaterländischen Krieges Zweiter Klasse (kein Witz) & Eisernes Kreuz (indirekt und doch irgendwie verdientDas gute Stück selbst hatte ihr gefallener Vater im Ersten Weltkrieg posthum erhalten und sie es auf ihrem Weg nach Berlin getragen und sich verdient gemacht. Verliehen wurde es dann "offiziell" feierlich durch die anderen Mitglieder des Schwadrons.) Iwans Iwan "Bear" Kalekow *Status: Lebendig *Zugehörigkeit: Rote Armee *Rang: *Aufgaben: Infanterist *Auftreten & Charakterzüge: Befreiter Zwangsarbeiter, der es sich nicht nehmen ließ, wieder in den Kampf nach Berlin mitzuziehen. Kann mit je einer Hand einem Nazi das Genick brechen: "Iwwann möchte doch bloss kuscheln!" *Waffen: PPsh-41 & Tokarev TT-30 *Auszeichnungen: Silver Star; Orden des Großen Vaterländischen Krieges Erster Klasse, Medaille „Für die Einnahme Berlins“, Medaille „Partisan des Vaterländischen Krieges“, Medaille „Für Verdienste im Kampf“, Medaille „Für die Verteidigung Stalingrads“ & Medaille „Sieg über Deutschland“ Japs Takeshi Kobayashi *Status: Lebendig *Zugehörigkeit: Imperiale Japanisch-Kaiserliche Armee *Rang: Captain (einst), im Ziegen-Schwadron Private *Aufgaben: Sturmsoldat *Auftreten & Charakterzüge: Typisch Banzai-Kamikaze: Nachdem er à la Bajonettcharge niedergeschossen wurde und sich natürlich immer noch nicht ergeben wollte, brauchte es viel Überzeugungskunst und so weiter, um ihn zumindest einigermaßen auf den rechten Pfad zu führen. Ihn selbst gibt es nicht, sein Leben dient einzig und allein einem übergeordneten Sinn. Was er überhaupt in Deutschland getrieben hat? - Das ist eine lange Geschichte... *Waffen: Arisaka Typ 99 mit Bajonett Typ 30 & Nambu *Auszeichnungen: Orden der Aufgehenden Sonne Finnen Mika Törni *Status: Lebendig *Zugehörigkeit: Finnische Armee *Rang: Zweiter Leutnant *Aufgaben: Scharfschütze *Auftreten & Charakterzüge: Kälte kann ihm nix anhaben, da liegt er am liebsten draußen im Tarnanzug im Schnee, rührt stundenlang keinen Muskel, wartet scheintot auf seine Beute und erlegt sie mit einem präzisen Treffer mitten ins Schwarze über die eingefrorene Kimme und Korn. Im Sturmangriff ist er aber auch kaum aufzuhalten - für Karelien, seine alte Heimat! *Waffen: Finnisches M-28/30, Suomi KP-31 & Lathi L-35 *Auszeichnungen: Mannerheim-Kreuz Erster Klasse Eigens genutzte Vehikel Tiger I - "Big Cat" Den einzigstenIch darf das! #allesGrammatikspasten jemals in der U.S. Army eingesetzten deutschen Panzer und gleichzeitig berühmtesten Tiger Nummero 141 luchste Robert im Alleingang der Wehrmachtsbesetzern von Veckring am Hackenberg in Lothringen ab, und da im selben Gefecht alle beteiligten Shermans inklusive des Glühwurms als Totalschaden abgeschossen wurden, übernahm das Ziegen-Schwadron die Großkatze - Codename Big Cat - als ihr neues mobiles HQ. Der Tiger selbst wurde in Handarbeit aus seinem Wehrmachts-Einheitsgrau in Tarnfarben (erst Winter-, später Sommertarn) umlackiert. Um nicht unter friendly fire genommen zu werden (was trotzdem oft genug passierte), ersetzte das Schwadron die deutschen Kreuze an den Seiten durch amerikanische Sterne, allerdings in Rot, da es in Lothringen gerade keine haltbare weiße Farbe verfügbar gab. Solch ein Stern wurde auch noch oben auf den Turm gepinselt, der Panzer erhielt ferner die amerikanische Funkausrüstung und konnte so ahnungslose Shermans und andere Alliierte warnen. Im Inneren hatten's sich die Billys 'n Geiß gemütlich gemacht, war ja schließlich auch irgendwo ihr Zuhause: Decken und Kissen, damit einem nicht der Arsch auf dem kalten Stahl anfriert, Fotos, persönliches Krimskrams, Andenken und Trophäen wie zum Bleistift Wehrmachsoffiziersmützen, Eiserne Kreuze, Stahlhelme, Ersatzwaffen, und nicht zu vergessen ein unermüdliches Gramophon mit tonnenweise Schallplatten, das meistens aus Mangel an Alternativen deutsche Marschmusik dudelte. Kommandiert wurde er meist von Robert persönlich, gelegentlich auch Jox, Green oder Sir und einmal gar Takeshi (und Seb)! Fahren taten in der Regel Jeff, sonst unter anderem Harper, Dunne, Green oder Jox. Am Funk hörte man normalerweise Lady, wobei mal Medic, Blond oder Green aushalfen. Mit den dicken und dünnen Geschossen hantierte Gideon, aushilfsweise Bacchus, Parisman, Dad, Steinway, Sir, Jox oder Iwan. Kanonier Nummer Eins war Jox Job, daneben Ivan, Mika, Lady, Harper und - man glaubt es kaum - Frau Braun! Panzer IV Ausführung H - "Lil' Krautie" Den Panzer IV mit Seitenschützen ergatterten die Ziegen nahe Orscholz, da stand er ohne Benzin im Tank und Besatzung in einer Scheune geparkt. Da die Brigade sowieso langsam mal ein Zweitfahrzeug für die vielen Mitstreiter brauchte, passte des perfekt! Lil' Krautie galt als Heckenschützensniper-Ass-im-Ärmel der Goat Brigade: Während die Big Cat mit dickem Bauch und Achtundachziger voraus dem oder den Gegner Feuer unter'm Arsch machte, schlich sich der T-4 um die nichts ahnenden Kontrahenten herum und zwiebelte ihnen so richtig schön von hinten eine AP rein - das kam insbesondere dann gut, wenn die Panzergrenadiere selbst eigentlich die größeren Wummen und besser geneigten Geschütze auffuhren. Auch ihren Panzer IV hübschten die Ziegen innerlich schön auf: Neben frischer Farbe gestaltete jedes Besatzungsmitglied seinen planmäßigen Posten etwas auf und behandelte den Besitz der Ablösung mit dem nötigen Respekt. Planmäßige Crew: Green/ Sir - Kommandant, Dunne/ Green - Fahrer, Sir/ Steinway - Lader, Harper/ Frau Braun - Schützin (oder Mika), Medic - Funker Sherman Firefly - "Glühwurm" Der Glühwurm begleitete die Goat Brigade von der Normandie bis Lothringen. Seine Siebzehnpfünderkanone besiegelte das Schicksal so einiger gegnerischer Blechdosen. Bekam einen Tigervolltreffer mitten in die Brust und erlag seinen Verletzungen. Meist besetzt wie folgt: Seb/ Robert - Kommando, Jox/ Dunne - Fahrer, Lady - Funker, Gideon - Lader, Robert/ Harper/ Jox - Schützin/ Schützen Churchill Auch ein Brite begleitete die Ziegen von Paris bis Lothringen, auch er verlor seinen Turm durch die ortsansässige PAK-Stellung. Unter der Fahne von: Sir/ Green - Befehlshaber, Green/ Jeff - Fahrer, Steinway/ Sir - Lader, Harper/ Jox/ Robert - Schützin/ Schützen, Blond/ Green - Funker Willys Jeep Den Willy nutzte die Goat Brigade von Veckring bis Remagen, hier stieg man aufgrund eines irreperablen Motorschadens auf den... Kübelwagen ... um: Der fiel auch nicht allzu sehr auf, überlebte das Katz-und-Maus-Spiel und endete seine Dienstfahrt schließlich im Harz, Seite an Seite mit der Big Cat und dem T-4. Gute Bekannte von unterwegs Gents Shermans Captain Gent, seine Jungs und das Mädel trafen die Ziegen in Herzberg am Harz, als sie sich auf den gemeinsamen Sturm auf das stark befestigte Bad Lauterberg rüsteten. Da aus Major Banton nicht besonders viel rauszuholen war, weihte Robert stattdessen lieber die Amis in den Plan zur schnellen und schmerzlosen Erstürmung der Feste Harz ein, die sofort begeistert mitzogen, woraus die bleibende Freundschaft der beiden Schwadrone ihren Lauf nahm. Captain Gent Ein gutmütiger Tanker-Veteran, der wie schon erwähnt den Goats mit seinen Shermans etwas aushalf. Naomi Gents Präzisionsschützin. Harper und sie verliebten sich und heirateten bald darauf. Résistance Améli Die junge französischen Résistancekämpferin und Jox verguckten sich ineinander, befreiten gemeinsam Paris und trafen sich kurz nach dem Ende des Krieges wieder - dieses Mal für immer. Albert Grenouille Der Anführer jener Widerstandsgruppe, die die Goat Brigade mit Waffen für den Sturm auf Paris versorgte. "Rousseau" Einer der Toprésistancefrauen und mit Robert liiert. Nicht ganz so gute Bekannte Major Banton Der krawallsüchtige Brite meinte doch tatsächlich das Goat Squadron übernehmen zu wollen! Trat auf eine Landmine, weil ihn keiner davor warnte, und ging vor lauter Schreierei in die Luft. ... ... Trivia *Die Truppe hieß in der ersten Fassung noch "Goat Brigade", was aber auf die Größe bezogen nicht so ganz korrekt war... *Entstammend Stellwerkers Feder ---- Kategorie:Gruppe/ Truppe Kategorie:Militärisches